To Mend My Red Mantle
by Waruitenshi
Summary: Red Mantle is upset about Teke Teke having ruined his red mantle & believes Haruto is mad at him for failing to defeat the bratty little spirit. But what is the real reason Haruto has been acting funny around him? Red Mantle/Haruto. Slash/Yaoi. More warnings & details inside. Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Haunted Junction! If I DID, it would've had more slash/yaoi goodness. XD**

**Pairing(s): Red Mantle/Haruto Houjou. **

**Warning(s): This fic contains a technically immortal spirit and a human from some old-ish anime. LOL There is also slash/yaoi which is a male/male pairing. If you aren't comfortable with fictional characters and/or that kind of pairing, then WHY THE HECK ARE YOU READING FANFICTION THAT SAYS IT HAS YAOI/SLASH?! XD Seriously, if you don't like, then don't read and certainly don't bother me with your whining. I like nice, helpful reviews or ones saying how much the reader enjoyed it. **

**Author's Note(s): This is my first fanfic of this pairing and fandom. Also, this is being posted for my Halloween fic for the year because I figured nothing more fun and spooktacular than a ghostly romance! X3 **

**Okay, so I just finished watching the "Haunted Junction" anime because I've only recently come across it LoL and so I decided to write an fic for this pairing because I thought they'd be cute. X3 And what do yah know? The title has a double meaning! XD BOO-YAH!**

**I apologize for any typos, but as much as I edit my fics (and I do it about two or three times mind you), I can't get EVERYTHING, okay? XD So just roll with it. At least I bother to edit it. A lot of fic writers these days don't; for whatever reasons they may have.**

**I know the Saito thing has that little line over it and I don't really do much of the Japanese thing since Google Translate has let me down before, plus I'm too lazy to add it XD, but you get the gist of what I'm getting at anyways, so yayz! X3 Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"To Mend My Red Mantle"<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been about two weeks or so since the incident involving the envious spirit known as Teke Teke, and Red Mantle still felt horrid. Now, how could the great, red clad charmer of Saito High School's possibly feel at all bad or upset when he had the teeming, creaming mass of almost the entire female (and even some of the male) student body trying to get under his mantle?<p>

Well, it could be summed up in two words really: FUCKING SCISSORS! That's what had him in such a foul mood, well partly anyway… He'd been having to use his spare red mantle (which he thankfully had in case of emergencies, like with his mask) since that bubble headed Teke Teke brat had made a tattered mess out of it with those blasted scissors of his!

Sure, he had a backup, but he'd been so very fond of that one! And on top of that, he'd been made a fool of in front of Haruto; the President of the Holy Student Council and summoner.

'_Ugh… I feel like such a failure!' _He thought despairingly, as he combed his fingers into that flowing white hair and tugged on it in a form of self-punishment.

His reasons for thinking this had been because of how strangely the blonde had been behaving since then. Every time he came around the Council room to see what the boy was up to, Haruto would freak out and get all twitchy and act suspiciously, and would give him this weird smile that the spirit was pretty sure was forced.

And what concerned him was how the mortals fingers were covered in bandages! What could he possibly be doing to injury himself so? Was it his fault the sweet young man was getting hurt? He heaved a heavy sigh as he figured it must be…

All of these things made the poor handsome ghost frown on the inside and feign a small smile of his own, as awkwardness filled the room with a thick tension that made his heart ache, and force him to put as much distance as he could between them.

He'd grown quite fond of the son of a priest, far beyond any silly crush. And he was pretty sure his close friend Miss Hanako knew; what with the way she came to offer words of comfort at his distress when she could get away from the ever clingy Kazumi; seeing as she exorcised the spirits from the blue haired Buddhist best.

That was why the Red Mantle had taken it the hardest when he failed to make Teke Teke envious. Though, probably not as upset as he'd felt when he saw Hanako's indecent tactics of trying to molest his dear President when she glomped the boy and began kissing him.

In that instant, he'd forgotten all about his beloved red cloak being cut up; but when he had a bit of a stern talking to her about it later, and she'd explained to him that she was just trying to do her job and that she didn't know that he cared so much for Haruto, he apologized for being so harsh and the scantly clad spirit giggled and told him all was forgiven.

Thankfully though, she did her best to keep her flirty nature directed at Kazumi; whom she favored anyway. Red heaved a sigh as he sat sullenly on a windowsill in an old, empty music room that was mostly used for storage now.

He liked hiding out there. It was quiet and peaceful, and he had a nice view of the small patch of forestry to view the beauties of nature. He sighed softly and leaned his head against the sun warmed glass to try and calm his inner turmoil; curling one knee towards his chest as he rested a hand on it lethargically.

Oh, what was he to do? How could he possibly make it up to the beautiful blonde and prove that he was still a spirit worth summoning? _'Oh, Mr. President… how can I show you that my badge is worth keeping close to your heart?' _The spirit thought miserably.

Meanwhile, in the Holy Student Council room, Asahina was busy chasing Nino around the room in an attempt to put him in the latest cute boy outfit she'd picked out; which consisted of an ridiculously adorable white kitten suit pajamas with a big pale blue bow that made Haruto cringe outwardly, for it reminded him disturbingly of the raccoon ones his father wore to bed.

'_Why does she have to be so weird?!' _The blonde President thought distressingly to himself; wondering why she couldn't be more normal like himself. Heck, the Red Mantle was more normal than her; even if his job was to make the girls (and occasionally boys) around the school swoon like idiots.

A faint pink blush dusted his fair features as he thought about the Red Mantle, and he shook himself mentally. Yeah, okay, so he still had the image of that day in his head; the one of Red Mantle without his mask.

For the first few days, he'd tried to tell himself it was just the effects of the sensual spirits powers, but he just couldn't look at the silvery white haired man without feeling all warm and gooey like he was slowly melting.

He'd even find himself absentmindedly fiddling with the red badge when he was at home and was supposed to be studying. But, he knew what he was feeling was more than just some silly side-effects. He had a crush… on the Red Mantle of all beings!

And while at first Haruto didn't see his feelings for the spirit as being very normal, he couldn't help but think it was the closest thing to normal he'd experienced since joining the insane school and its council.

But he didn't want to risk ruining his friendship with the Red Mantle by expressing how he felt or try to talk to him about what was going on inside his heart and mind. Besides, it wasn't like such a spirit would want anything to do with him anyways. The Red Mantle wooed women, not men… Even if the occasional few males ended up falling prey to the sexy spirits powers regardless.

Haruto couldn't help feeling pretty depressed and sick inside every time he had to remind himself of that. But when he saw how distraught his friend was when his cloak had been sliced like sushi, the blue eyed President found himself in front of the classroom it had happened in after the incident was resolved before he had even registered having gone anywhere.

He spotted the red mantle of the Red Mantle, all full of holes where Teke Teke had cut and made his pattern of the Tokyo Tower, and picked up every scrap he could find and stuffed it in clean trash bag that he found when looking through the cabinets for something to put the cloth in.

Since then, he'd been working hard trying to put it back together; even going so far as to ask his mother how to sew, to which she was quite delighted to teach him, even if his dad whined that he should be the one to show him.

The son of a priest even took to sneaking it into the Holy Student Council room to work on it. Hanako and Nino were kind enough to keep an eye out for him and warn him if anyone; especially the Red Mantle, was coming so he could hide it quickly.

This led to quite a few awkward moments when the gorgeous ghost came around. He felt so nervous; his heart felt like it was beating so loud whenever he was interrupted by Red Mantle that he was afraid the other would hear it, and it was so hard to keep his cool enough to smile and act nonchalant.

But even with this, he felt bad about lying to his friend and saying he wasn't doing anything or rushing off and saying he had to hurry home or whatever. Haruto was worried he might've hurt the others feelings since the spirit stopped showing up.

And the thought of upsetting the other made him feel terrible; like someone had reached into his chest and was squeezing on his heart. And for a tiny moment he wondered if that was how Harou felt when his plastic guts fell out, but then figured the silly anatomical pests pain didn't come close to his own.

Today however, Haruto intended to explain his odd behavior and apologize to Red Mantle; for he had finally finished doing his best to mend the cloak and wanted to present it to the other.

He'd even sent Miss Hanako to go find out where Red Mantle was. The blonde didn't want to summon him where the others were, for fear they'd either make the situation worse or make fun of him; seeing as Asahina quite enjoyed doing that.

Waiting for the scantly clad spirit to get back however, was beginning to gnaw at his already frayed nerves. He didn't know how much more he could take, and had been about to get up and go look for the ghost himself, when the familiar giggle and sight of Miss Hanako popping through a wall startled him out of his contemplation.

He blushed a little when she giggled even more and rubbed the back of his head as he averted his eyes. She waved him to leave the room and he did so, with his book bag over his shoulder.

"Did you find him, Miss Hanako?" Haruto asked; his voice coming out rather anxious instead of the casual he had been going for. He saw her flash him a knowing grin he didn't quite think he liked and nodded.

"Hai, hai, Mr. President!" She chimed sweetly. "O-Okay… let's get going then, shall we?" He said, and after giving him a bright nod, she floated off with him chasing quickly after her.

The bubbly ghost was quite pleased the stubborn blonde had taken a liking to Red Mantle; both were lonely souls and were rather perfect for each other. At least, that's what she thought. Then again, she quite fancied herself and Kazumi as a cute pair too, so she was very sure trying to help get these two together was a good idea.

She led him a few down halls, up some stairs, and to an old music room that he hadn't even known existed. The sound of soft music playing could be faintly heard. Haruto frowned curiously and looked to Hanako, who smiled benignly and reached over to gingerly open the door for him; so as not to make any sounds.

"Go on." She whispered encouragingly when she noticed him hesitate and bite his lower lip uncertainly. "Tell him you fixed his mantle… better yet, tell him _why_ you fixed it too!" Hanako giggled quietly, making him blush faintly.

He gulped and took an unsteady step forward, and then another and another until he was inside the room. He felt a tiny tinge of panic when he felt the door being closed stealthily behind him, but then his ears tuned in to the melody playing and it helped to calm the lad.

He took a steadying breath and walked slowly and further into the room. The sound was coming from the stage, and sitting in front of a black grand piano was the Red Mantle; playing a song almost as beautiful as the musician himself.

Haruto gasped quietly at the stunning sight; the way stray rays of the sun illuminated the stage, and that long flowing hair, to make it look like moonlight. But what amazed him the most was how at peace the handsome ghost appeared as his white gloved fingers danced across the ivories.

"Oh my God…" The blonde found himself saying breathlessly. Even though it was said rather quietly, Haruto had unconsciously gotten so close he was just a few feet away from the stage, and so when he spoke, the other was startled out of his own little world and snapped his head to stare in surprise and confusion at the lovely Council President; who was staring right back in awe.

The others look of wonder and dreaminess made the Red Mantle start and he felt his face heat up. It took a lot to make the swooner of females (and even males when his mask was off) blush, but when it came to a certain son of a priest, he found it happening more and more often.

"M-Mr. President! I…" The Red Mantle started, but found his mind had gone blank, and so he just ended up trailing off awkwardly before bowing his head to look down at the keys. He didn't deserve such adorable expressions from Haruto…

The blonde blinked and realized he had been staring at the other a bit more intently than he should've and cleared his throat embarrassedly as he tried to recall why he had sought out the ghost.

"H-hello Red Mantle… I, um… I've been looking for you." He decided to start off with, seeing as it was rather true, even if he had sent Hanako to do the seeking. Red Mantle looked up at this; thoroughly surprised.

Why had the President been looking for him? Had he done something wrong again? Or was he here to say he wanted to trade him in for a useful ghost? Oh God… he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle that. Not being able to be around the cute blonde with his sunny hair and eyes so blue it was like diving into an ocean.

"I've come here to tell you-" No… No, he refused to be taken from his adorable President's side! And in his distress, the gorgeous ghost found his ethereal body moving hastily of its own accord.

Haruto cried out in surprise when the ghost got up so fast that he somehow managed to knock over the piano seat, as well as cause a chilly and fierce gust of wind to eerily blow around them; stirring up dust, cobwebs and tattered cloths used to cover the boxes and some instruments.

"Gah! R-Red Mantle! What're you doing?!" He yelped as he raised his arms to cover his face and tried not to cough. He felt bad for scaring the human, but his emotions were bubbling to the surface, and it was rather hard to control with how the spirit felt.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President… But I don't want to leave you!" The silverette exclaimed mournfully; and with that, the gust picked up and his eyes widened in horror when he heard the blonde cry out again and watched him get swept off his feet and fly towards the wall and some boxes!

Haruto closed his eyes tightly and tried to prepare himself for the pain of impact, but it never came. Instead, he felt something soft and warm envelop him, and then a strong pair of arms as someone held him.

He made a little "Oomph!" when he was caught, and peered up into the handsome yet sorrowful face of Red Mantle. He lowered his arms from his face and stared in astonishment at his savior. "Red Mantle… y-you saved me…" It was more a statement, but came out a little like a question.

"Hai, Mr. President…" The spirit replied in a hushed, apologetic tone. His feelings for the blonde had gotten the better of him and he'd almost hurt the object of his affections.

What kind of ghost was he? Maybe… maybe Haruto would be better off if… But his gloomy train of thought was cut off when he a pair of slender arms were thrown around his neck and Haruto hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Red Mantle!" Came the muffled exclaim of appreciation against the collar of his white suit, and he shivered at the feel of warm breath through the fabric, and even more shocked when the thanks was followed by a nuzzle.

Despite being a ghost, he felt all happy and tingly as a smile found its way onto his face. But he shook it off when Haruto pulled away to smile brightly up at him as he stood on his own. "But… I was the one who almost hurt you." He said; his tone full of regret.

But the son of a priest was just so happy his friend had cared enough to come to his rescue. "It's okay… I know it's all my fault this happened." Haruto admitted sadly; that bright smile matching his tone.

The silverette blinked; thoroughly confused. "It… it is?" Haruto nodded as his expression hardened to one of determination, that only made the taller of the two blink behind his mask again.

"Hai, and I'm very sorry." He then bowed his head repentantly. "I know I've been acting weird lately, and that my behavior has probably hurt your feelings…" Big blue eyes stared up into his silver covered ones; glistening beautifully with unshed tears as he continued.

"But I just want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just trying to fix something… Something that I couldn't show you until now…" The spirit all but gawked at him, and Haruto curiously wondered why.

"You mean… you haven't been avoiding me because you're angry that I failed to stop Teke Teke?" The words came tumbling out before he could stop himself. It was Haruto's turn to look surprised and blink. "Huh? Why would I mad about that?"

He couldn't believe it when he saw Red Mantle blush with embarrassment, and because of him of all things! It made him smile and feel rather smug at having accomplished something even the females at the school couldn't.

And that's when it all came out; like a levee that had burst. "I-I thought you couldn't stand the sight of me for having failed you, Mr. President." He dramatically turned his head away as he continued; as if ashamed to be seen in such a vulnerable state.

"After being unable to make Teke Teke envious of me, I thought you would see me as useless and want to replace me with a spirit that could better serve you!" Haruto's eyes widened when he saw a stray tear trickle down the others cheek, and before he could think better of it, found his hand gingerly cupping the others face to turn it, so they were face to face again, and to wipe away the stray tear with his thumb.

Haruto thought it was odd he wasn't freaking out about the abnormality of the situation, but it felt _so right _to be here with Red Mantle like this; comforting his friend and being so close.

It filled him with such peace and warmth that it spilled out of him in the form of a gentle smile that caused the spirit to gasp softly when he'd turned his head back to look at him. "I would _never_ replace you, Red Mantle." He told the silverette with all the sincerity in the world.

"H-Haruto…" The ghost breathed, touched by what the other said, for he knew he meant it; having only ever dreamed of having such a tender moment like this with the smaller male. His handsome features softened into a happy one, as all his previous fears and worries melted away like snow in the hot desert sun.

Red Mantle was so overcome with joy at hearing how irreplaceable he was from those soft looking pink lips, that he pulled the other closer into an abrupt kiss. The action surprised them both, but the red clad romancer relaxed when he felt Haruto un-tense and shyly try to return it.

The blonde had been caught off at first, and he had the nagging first instinct to panic about it not being "normal", but as he felt how safe and secure he was in those strong arms and warm scarlet folds of the mantle, _'And oh my God, those lips!' _he thought blissfully, he found himself melting into the moment.

Their lips were locked in a passionate embrace until Haruto moaned softly and gave the others chest a little push so that he could get some air. Red Mantle smiled sheepishly at the panting beauty in his arms; both of their faces flushed from their previous ardent activity.

He played with the fabric around the spirits neck and then remembered with a mental facepalm as to why he had been looking for Red Mantle in the first place. "Oh, um, Red Mantle…?" The ravishing romancer smiled sweetly; his full attention upon his adorable blonde making the teen squirm a little and avert those brilliant blues to look down at the bit of white suit that wasn't covered by red as he blushed profusely.

"Remember when I said I had something that I was fixing?" He peeked up at the other, who gave a courteous nod for him to continue. "Well, I want to show you now, if it's okay…" A low, charming chortle and light peck to the forehead was his reply; the sound sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Reluctantly, he removed himself from the tangle of arms and crimson cloth from around himself and reached into his book bag to find what he was looking for. And upon removing it to show the spirit, he was rewarded with getting to see the stunned look on Red Mantle's face as he gasped, turn into one of pure gratitude and love; even with the mask on.

The silverette carefully took the mended cloak from the other when it was shyly offered and looked it over like one would a precious piece of artwork. Haruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head; hoping the other would be pleased.

"Haruto…" The ghost said breathlessly; so touched by the care that the other had put into repairing his favorite red mantle, that he was at a loss for words. So this was the reason behind the blondes odd behavior…

Haruto liked the way the other said his name like that. It was so refreshing to be called something nice other than Mr. President. Not that he minded it when Red Mantle addressed him as such… then again, he'd come to realize that he loved a lot about the scarlet spirit… wait… love…?

Was it possible that he loved him? Well, it made good sense. And love _was_ as normal as one could get; even if his situation wasn't… But, the more time he spent with Red Mantle, the less that seemed to matter.

"So, this is how you hurt your hands…?" He asked the blonde, who nodded and blushed; feeling a little silly for having injured himself so much. But thankfully he had practiced on some stuff his mother had before attempting to fix the cloak.

And it had paid off, because even if it was a little noticeable that it had been mended, the spirit would keep and cherish it always. For now, it was a gift from the one who had stolen his heart, and it held love in every stitch.

"Oh, my dearest Haruto…" The spirit breathed genially; having noticed how the human would blush and smile whenever his name was spoken. The present had made the enchanting ghost so happy that he couldn't keep from taking the others still bandaged fingers lovingly into his hands and giving each one a careful kiss; unable to keep himself from touching or expressing his love for the son of a priest now that it was obvious that his feelings would be returned.

The Council President chuckled a little at the butterfly light kisses, his face tinged a warm and attractive shade that warranted Red Mantle smirking devilishly and trailing kisses all the way up Haruto's left arm from his ring finger, to his shoulder, then his slender neck, and finally to ensnare his lovely little President in another amorous bout of osculation!

A whirl of red engulfed the blonde again, as hands slid around his waist to pull him right up against the charmer; feeling oddly happy for once that ghosts could be solid whenever they chose to be.

Our lovebirds continued expressing their mutual affection like this for a while longer; so caught up in their happiness, hormones, and amorous ministrations that it took a while before they noticed the quick, subtle flashes of light that was coming from the doorway to the music room.

That is, until a familiar set of giggling could be heard that made the two look over and sweatdrop at seeing that they were no longer alone. It seemed the Chairman had gotten the good news from Miss Hanako; who had stayed long enough to make sure the encounter between Haruto and Red Mantle had gone well.

And seeing as it had gone more than well, the elderly looking ghost had decided picture taking was in order and had come to take a few to add to his ever growing collection. Which of course meant that the rest of the gang had to come as well.

Asahina was looking rather miffed as she handed Kazumi some cash; seeing as they apparently had some kind of bet going. Kazumi of course turned to give him a wink and a big "You go boyfriend!" kind of grin that made Haruto face palm before sharing a knowing look to Hanako, that made the blonde think the bet had to have been a little more than fixed.

Nino happily waved from behind Asahina in a congratulatory manner and Miss Hanako just flashed them that ever sweet and innocent smile that neither silverette nor blonde could get mad at.

The Chairman then grinned widely and declared there be a big party to celebrate! Everyone except for the couple cheered and headed off to the Council room to do lord knows what.

Red Mantle and Haruto exchanged similar looks of confusion and embarrassment before the spirit smiled warmly and gave him a reassuring peck on the forehead. The Council President's blush deepened, but he couldn't help the smile that curled his lips as he burrowed his face into the crook of the others neck where white suit met red cloak, and just tried to enjoy the fact that he was now together with the one person and ghost he not only tolerated, but actually loved.

He felt a gloved finger press under his chin and lift his face to look up into the silvery white eyes of the mask. "Shall we go join the festivities, _Haruto_?" Red Mantle asked; causing the other to shiver lightly and close those beautiful sapphire orbs briefly with the sensual way he'd said his name. It sounded so perfect on the spirits lips.

"Maybe in a little… for now, I'd just like to stay here with you… if that's okay?" He inquired a bit shyly; his cheeks a lovely rosy shade that caused the spirits smile to widen and give the other a curt nod. "As you wish, Mr. President." The son of a priest couldn't help beaming and feeling even happier.

"So tell me, _my dearest Haruto_…" The spirit began in a low, husky voice just loud enough for the other to hear; his lips ghosting over the blondes ear teasingly and causing the teen in his arms to quiver in delight and gasp.

"Do you prefer a _red mantle_, or a blue one?" The question was emphasized when he felt the other playfully graze his teeth over his earlobe. Haruto stammered a little as he tried to reclaim the breath that had been stolen from him; his body heating up and feeling all tingly and wonderful as the arms around that slender waist tightened possessively, and the red fabric moved of its own accord to cocoon them.

"A-a r-red one." Poor flustered Haruto managed to rasp out; feeling the scarlet cloak that had wrapped itself around them close in further so that there was no space between their bodies.

He heard the spirit give a quiet, devilish little chortle. "Good boy." He told his lovely little President; the vibrations from the his lips as he nuzzled the blondes neck going straight to the smaller males groin and making him whimper adorably.

And as a reward, Haruto felt one of the arms around him unwrap so that one of those gloved hands could slide down to firmly grasp his left buttock. It seemed that while they were alone, the romantic of a spirit planned on making the most of it.

Haruto swallowed hard, before moaning softly when Red Mantle gave him a squeeze that made him involuntarily roll his hips and grind against the tall spirit. Both groaned in ecstasy.

The blonde felt the threat of a nosebleed at what other pleasures might be in store for them both and couldn't help the mewl of "Oh my God…!" as mental images flooded his already somewhat perverted mind, and he ground himself against his lover again; at last having his mind free of normal things and looking forward to what their future together would bring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The End~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Lmfao! Yep! It ends there. XD I know I usually write smexy scenes that involve more of da smex XD, but I just felt this one should end like it did so that it's more left to the readers imagination, so yeah. X3 I have other fics to work on, so I don't know if I'll do any more for this fandom. But I do hope you've enjoyed it. Happy Halloween!<strong>


End file.
